Finally, Always
by ellieflo
Summary: Continuation of the last Always scene.


A version of the Always scene. Finally, what we've all been waiting for.

It was pouring rain, yet she didn't care, she didn't take cover. She went to the park and sat on the swing, trying to gain some feeling of normalcy. It only took a few hours to lose her job, her sense of self and quite possibly the love of her life. She thought about the last time she was here, with Castle, subtly asking him to wait for her, to wait until she was ready to fully dive into what she knew could be so great. She felt heavy, tired and exhausted from the way she danced around the way she felt for the past four years. It was time. Time to finally admit her true feelings rather than rolling her eyes at all of Castle's comments. If she was going to get what she wanted, she would have to go and get it herself.

Castle was in his apartment. Lamenting over the end of so much. It seemed that Alexis' speech wasn't so far off. Everything comes to an end at some point. Soon Alexis would be off to college and of course there was Beckett. There was always Beckett. No matter how hard he tried thoughts of her would creep back into his mind. Her hair, the smell of her skin, her soft hands and the her stubborn eyes. He knew that he had to separate himself from her. Her drive would be the death of her, and of him. He knew that he had to stop, he would not watch her as she slowly destroyed herself.

He finally decided to put his movie on. The one he was supposed to watch with Beckett. He scowled himself for thinking of her once again and pressed play. The credits began to play as his phone rang. Beckett's face appeared. He almost answered, almost gave in, but decided it was best for him to avoid it.

She was at the bottom of his apartment building, hoping he would pick up.

"You have reached Richard Castle, leave a message after the beep."

She hung up. She secretly hoped that he would answer the phone so she didn't have to show up unannounced at his doorstep. She felt desperate and was not at all accustomed to assuming this role in a relationship. Kate's ego usually got the best of her. In the past, she was always the one being chased.

She entered the building and went straight for the elevator. As she rose up the different floors her courage and desire began to grow. She knew the time was now. No more healing, waiting or hesitation.

She went to his door and knocked. She waited for him to open the door, prepared to blurt out her feelings as soon as he opened it. He finally did, looking at her with surprise which then suddenly changed to a face filled with hurt. She was still, stunned. She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. Just deep breaths.

"Beckett, what do you want?"

She let out a sigh before responding with confidence,

"You."

She lunged toward him, hands reaching for his face. He backed away but she caught up with him, touching his lips and urging a deep kiss. She let her hands fall to his shoulder, and then to his chest. Both breathing heavily, she began to whisper with tears streaming down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry Castle, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry".

Her last words were forced out with a large exhale as she closed her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. He quickly broke it, looked into her eyes, those that he had tried so hard to erase earlier.

"What happened Kate?"

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think of was you. I just want you"

She leaned in for a kiss, but stopped once he didn't move. He waited so long for a moment like this, yet things seemed to be happening so fast. His eyes slowly began to change. What was once filled with anger was now filled with desire. A want that had to be satisfied immediately. Suddenly, their previous argument seemed irrelevant. All that mattered was that they both were finally in the same place. A place where they both knew how much they needed each other.

He took her arms and forced her back to the door, shutting it with a slam. Neither contained themselves as her hands wrapped around his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back, feeling her wet skin as he kissed her hard forcing her whole body back. His tongue slid over her soft lips as her mouth opened and let out a sigh. She moved her hands down his biceps, tightening her grip. The slight throwback of her head let him move down her jaw, leaving soft kisses until he reached her neck where his kisses became more rough. He nipped and sucked at her neck as she tilted her head to the side, tasting her wet skin. Her hands rummaged through his hair, trying to gain some kind of control over her body. She bit his shoulder and then moved closer to his neck. He let out a groan and Kate took the opportunity to nip at his neck, leaving a trail of sweetness up to his ear. She took his earlobe into her mouth sucking on it and making him sigh as he held her closer. She wrapped her leg around him wanting him so much closer.

Their mouths crashed together as he pulled her hips closer to his, putting pressure at the perfect place with his thigh leading Kate's body to be consumed by chills. Breathing was becoming much more difficult and hastened as their tongues continuously slipped over each other. His hands slid over her stomach, making his way up to her breasts. He lingered his hands over her chest and began to unbutton her black blouse. He made his way down her neck once more and moved down to her chest. He paused slightly over her scar. Memories of that day were rushing back to him as Kate lifted his chin.

"I'm right here" she said.

She didn't want this moment to be filled with the past. She wanted him in the worst of ways and needed him to be in the present with her. He continued to unbutton her blouse, his mouth hot on hers and slipped off both her jacket and blouse letting them fall to the floor with a thud. He ran his fingers through her wet hair as she wrapped both legs around him. He held her up while grabbing her ass. Her hands were around his neck as she managed to muster out "Bedroom...Nnnow".

He did not have to be told twice. They moved through his office and then to his bedroom while Kate fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. They reached the bed and Castle laid her down. He took of his shirt and hovered over her, resuming to deep kisses that were becoming more and more frantic. Her hands explored the muscles on his back until she decided that she couldn't wait any longer and reached for his belt. He helped her take them off and decided her pants had no business being on her anymore either. He then placed hot wet kisses along her stomach, making her squirm beneath him. He continued to her chest, unhooking her bra as she gasped for air and wrapped her legs around him, arching her hips, wanting to be so much closer to him.

She pushed him to the side, rolling him over so that she could be on top. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers, removing them swiftly. He had a surprised expression leading her to bite her lip to suppress her giggle. She lowered herself and took him completely into her mouth flicking her tongue as she lowered herself to his shaft. His head kicked back helplessly with each flick of her tongue. "mmm Kaaate?..."he managed to say as she was teasing him.

"Yeah Rick" she said with a kink of her eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side, her smile almost mocking him. Her hair fell perfectly over her face leading him to sit up, reach for her arms and push her back to the bed, taking off her panties immediately. She didn't object, just giggled at the easiness they both felt in the moment. He went straight for her lips, his tongue immediately taking entry that she granted quickly. His hand dragged across her stomach until he reached her breast. He squeezed it and she let out a moan directly into mouth arousing him even more. He lowered his kisses to her chest as he took in her nipple, sucking and then licking it over. Her hands were around his neck and rummaging through his hair as she let herself be lost in the moment. His hand then lowered and began to rub her clit in circular motions, causing her breath to quicken. As she began to squirm she reached for his face, looking at him and breathing heavily. "Now", she said with an exhale so demanding that he smiled. He did not argue but quickly positioned himself and entered her swiftly, filling her completely.

She let out a quick moan, followed by a short exhale, grasping the sheets beneath her. A smile formed on her lips as she grabbed his shoulders an he began to find a pace. Every part of her body tingled. She bit his shoulder trying to gain control, later soothing it with her tongue. He sucked on the sweet spot of her neck, wanting to taste more of her skin. He quickened the pace and Kate wrapped one leg around him wanting him, wanting him deeper. She could feel herself completely loosing control, needing release soon. He gave one last thrust before they both shook in complete euphoria. He just hovered over her as they both struggled to catch their breath. He place soft quick kisses against her neck, and then to her mouth. He then dropped to her side. Both still struggling with their breath, Kate turned to her side, placing her hand on his chest and smiled.

Castle looked at her and said "Your were right you know, I really had no idea how great this could be".

She just smiled, rolled her eyes and placed kisses on his chest. After a moment, she looked up at him, and said "Rick, you know I love you"

He looked at her with a smile wrapped his arm around her, "Always."


End file.
